Kurt Hummel likes this
by MessrsAidingMischief
Summary: Yep, another facebook fanfic, but they're so much fun to write! Rated only for very slight language and mild suggestiveness.


I'm in the middle of writing a 'proper' Klaine fic, but since my muse left me I ended up writing this out of boredom. I know there have been plenty of facebook fics already, but I simply love to write them and figured I may as well put one up here.

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Glee, if I did I would have gotten these two together already!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** are now friends.  
(**Mercedes Jones **likes this)  
**Rachel Berry ***dislike* no befriending the enemy!  
**Mercedes Jones** oh hush Berry, need I remind you of a certain young man by the name of **Jesse St James**?  
**Rachel Berry** exactly! Take it from someone who knows, befriending the enemy is a bad idea.  
**Jesse St James **Oh, so I'm a bad idea?  
**Finn Hudson **Rach, block him before I do it for you!

**Kurt Hummel **will make his own decisions thank you **Rachel Berry**.

**Kurt Hummel**, **David Jacobs **and **Wes Everson **are now friends.  
**Rachel Berry** Oh ha ha, very funny.  
**Finn Hudson** Sorry Rach but good on ya Kurt!  
(**Mercedes Jones**, **Wes Everson**, **David Jacobs **and _thirteen others _like this)  
**Rachel Berry** humph, you'll see.

**Finn Hudson** is now friends with **David Jacobs**, **Blaine Anderson **and **Wes Everson**.  
**Kurt Hummel **WHAT?  
**Finn Hudson **We're practically family now, your friends are my friends.  
**Kurt Hummel** But...but...  
(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

**Mike Chang** and_ nine others _are now friends with **Blaine Anderson**, **David Jacobs **and **Wes Everson**.  
**Kurt Hummel **So basically New Directions are stealing my friends?  
(**Mercedes Jones** likes this)  
**Mercedes Jones **We have to make sure they're not being mean to you!  
(**Rachel Berry** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** thought the wedding was beautiful!  
(**Finn Hudson**, **Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Rachel Berry **and _fourteen others _like this)  
**Blaine Anderson **tell me all about it over lunch?  
**Wes Everson** date!  
**Blaine Anderson **Not date. Friends. Go play with David.

**Kurt Hummel** switched schools from _**McKinley High **_to **_Dalton Academy  
_Mercedes Jones** *dislike*  
(**Finn Hudson**, **Santana Lopez**, **Mike Chang **and _fifty others _like this)  
**Artie Abrams **We'll miss you!  
**David Jacobs **We'll take care of him we promise. If Blaine stops staring at him of course.  
**Blaine Anderson** I was not staring, I was... never mind.  
**Wes Everson **You were staring.  
(**David Jacobs**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Tina Cohen-Chang **and _four others _like this)

**Finn Hudson **is teaching the old folks to use fb so they can chat to Kurt.  
**Kurt Hummel **NO! What's wrong with cellphones?  
**Finn Hudson **This way they'll know when your relationship status changes so we can claim our bets.  
**Kurt Hummel **What bets? And you do know they'll be able to see your's too right?  
(**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this)  
**Finn Hudson** ... Shit.  
**Carole Hummel **Language young man!  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Mercedes Jones **would like to welcome **Carole Hummel **to the world of facebook.  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)  
**Carole Hummel **Thanks honey!

**Finn Hudson **and **Rachel Berry **are no longer in a relationship.  
**Kurt Hummel **What... In fact no, I don't want to know.

**Rachel Berry **I must admit, the Warblers were pretty good. A little pitchy in places but worthy opponents.  
**Blaine Anderson **I'll take that as a compliment from you. You were great.  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**David Jacobs **wishes **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **would just get together already!  
(**Wes Everson**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and _nine others _like this)  
**Kurt Hummel **shuddup  
(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)  
**Blaine Anderson **double shuddup  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)  
**Mike Chang **shut up, not shuddup :P  
(**Mercedes Jones** and **Tina Cohen-Chang **like this)

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **are now in a relationship.  
(**Mercedes Jones**, **Finn Hudson**, **Carole Hummel **and _forty-seven others _like this)  
**Finn Hudson **Claim your bets boys and girls  
**Kurt Hummel **I still can't believe you bet on how long it'd take for us to get together!  
**Finn Hudson **I bet you'd get together on Valentine's day because you're both that corny.  
**Blaine Anderson **That was merely coincidence.  
**Wes Everson **Oh yeah, the fact you spent the last week planning it all out makes it a coincidence.  
(**David Jacobs **likes this)

**Blaine Anderson **is having adult fun with **Kurt Hummel **right this second despite it being our first date.  
**Kurt Hummel **... facebook left open?  
**Blaine Anderson **DAVID!  
(**Mercedes Jones **likes this)  
**David Jacobs **Well you wish you were at any rate  
**Burt Hummel **if this is true you are both in big trouble when you get home.  
**Kurt Hummel **IT ISN'T! Although Carole needs to hide your guns...  
**Blaine Anderson **Guns?  
**Burt Hummel **Yep. Guns. Be nice to my boy.  
**Blaine Anderson **Yes sir!  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel **has a new fascination with skinny jeans.  
(**Blaine Anderson**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Rachel Berry **and _9 others _like this)

* * *

Reviews make me very happy! All mistakes are mine (this series is only on the second episode in England, I got all info on this ship from youtube, other fanfics and American friends) and punctuation mistakes were done on purpose (haven't you noticed on fb some people start sentences with caps and others don't?)


End file.
